¡Súper Mom!
by Anniih
Summary: Ahora Arthur es el héroe. Va a dar de mochilazos a esos delincuentes en Londres. *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** ¡Súper Arthur! (?)

**Pareja:** USAxUK.

**Datos:** Basado en el video de la abuelita heroica en Londres. ¿Han visto el video? ¡Quiero una abuelita así!

Link: h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=mJnZke1eFeo

.

* * *

**¡Súper Mom!**

Es un día normal en la capital del Reino Unido. Un aire gélido donde los tres se abrigan hasta las orejas, sobre todo la menor quien no está acostumbrada a un clima tan frío. Estornuda y Arthur la detiene acomodándole la bufanda escondiendo su boca.

―Tengo hambre. ―menciona bajándose la bufanda para ser oída.

― ¿Vamos por unas hamburguesas? Son mejores que la comida de Artie. ―propone Alfred.

― ¿Qué dijiste idiota? ―lo escucha clarito y frunce el ceño.

―_The truth_. ―levanta y baja los hombros como si nada.

―Vamos por unas pizzas. No queda tan lejos. ―coge la mano de Amalia acomodando la mochila en la espalda, comenzando a caminar en familia hasta que doblan en una esquina deteniendo el paso.

El norteamericano mira al mayor totalmente incrédulo como su hija.

― ¿Qué sucede Artie? ¿Viste a alguien conocido? ¿Francis quizás?

―_Hey mom._ ―al tocarlo con el dedo índice en el brazo, el inglés acelera el paso hacia una tienda.

― ¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo _bastards_? ―Arthur se les va acercando bastante enojado a un grupo de delincuentes asaltando una tienda, mientras se va sacando la mochila sosteniéndola de la mano sin dejar de gritar una serie de insultos, comenzando a dar de mochilazos a todos ellos.

Los menores yacen atónitos por esa reacción tan sorpresiva sobresaltada del inglés. La isleña es la más rápida en regresar en sí.

― ¡Tú puedes _mom_! ¡Golpéalos con todo lo que tienes! ―anima y Alfred la ve. No será malo hacer lo mismo.

― ¡Dale de esas que me das Arthur! _¡Yeah!_

Arthur sigue pateando y dando de mochilazos defendiendo las calles de su país dando seguridad a su hija.

Y los delincuentes salieron arrancando pero no todos. La gente ayuda a capturar a la mayoría. Luego de la gran hazaña del británico, Alfred y Amalia se le acercaron para darles las felicitaciones, aunque~…llegaron unas jóvenes a rodearlo.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Eres mi héroe.

― ¿Puedo tocarte?

― ¡Hazme un hijo!

― ¿Perdón? ¿Tocarme? ―Arthur pestañea desentendido creyendo que escuchó mal sobre todo cuando le piden un hijo― Eh~, no creo que sea apropiado…pero gracias por el alago. ―sonríe educadamente y las féminas suspiran encantadas.

Alfred siente celos de dos cosas. Uno, le coquetean a **su** Arthur. Dos, **él** es el héroe. Infla las mejillas, el cual la trigueña hace lo mismo, no soporta que esas les estén quitando a su mamá. Entonces decide adentrar entre la multitud cogiendo la mano de su tutor hasta sacarlo justo a tiempo antes de ser peligrosamente tocado y…tal vez violado.

La chica no lo suelta siguiendo con la caminata. El norteamericano no deja de mirar de reojo al británico. El británico intenta sonreír y hacer que se calmen, que no es para tanto. De repente, pasan por una tienda de televisores que transmiten la heroica acción del rubio de cejas gruesas. Pararon quedándose a mirar. El noticiero da felicitaciones al supuesto 'joven' en detener a los delincuentes, y muchas más gratitudes. Si tan solo supieran que fue su propio país defendiendo a su país…

Arthur deja de ver tomando atención en Alfred quien no le gusta para nada todo eso.

―Se supone que **yo** soy _the hero_.

Y Arthur sonríe.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Am… me salió tan random. Es que la verdad, cuando vi el video de la abuelita en Londres, tuve que pensar en Arthur golpeando a todos esos delincuentes con la sangre hervida de rabia dando de mochilazos. Además que entre abuelita y Arthur, no es mucha la diferencia (ya saben, los años. Arthur es un anciano xD)

Y eso sería, no tengo nada más que decir aparte de que debo acabar con ciertos fic's y terminar los oneshot que tengo en mente antes de llegar a marzo D:

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos, cuídense.

Bye bye!

_PD: La chica que pidió un hijo, fui yo =D_

**¿Review's?**


End file.
